


White Knight

by Forever_Cynical



Category: Batgirl - Fandom, Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/Forever_Cynical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason thinks about a sleeping Barbara</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Knight

 

You love watching her sleep. She’s so content. So peaceful. She sometimes snores but she will deny that to the ends of the Earth. You never believed you would fit together this well, but her head in on your chest and you’re holding her close and it all feels perfect. You met the commissioner today. You found out he had a very firm handshake. He loves his daughter. You could still still see that he blamed himself for what happened to Barbara. You wished you had had a father like him growing up. Instead you had that dealing, criminal piece of shit. Then again, without that piece of shit, you wouldn’t have found Bruce and that would mean no Barbara. 

 

She moves in your arms and you hold her tighter and kiss the top of her head. Her red hair shines in the moon light. You remember first meeting Batgirl and being in awe of her. She schooled you on your skills and called you a dork. You think you fell in love the first time you saw her but aren’t sure. You find your memories are a little hazy, probably due to being beaten to death with a crowbar. You’ve talked to Barbara about that night. You never talk about that night but you will if she asks. Sometimes you both talk about Dick. You know once upon a time, she loved him. She had asked if that bothered you. It doesn’t bother you. You and Dick had been rivals from the moment you put on the Robin costume. You had both been in love with Barbara. The only thing that matters to you know is that she stays in your arms and that you make her happy. You dream sometimes of the Joker taking her, you’re always too late. She wakes you up, worry in her eyes and kisses away the tears that had fallen from your eyes. She was always and will always be your white knight. 

“What are you thinking about?” You didn’t even realise she was awake. You gaze into those emerald eyes and smile. 

“Just you.” You grin as she rolls her eyes. 

“Always the charmer, Jason.” She cuddles into you. 

“Always the White Knight, Barbara.” You feel her smile into your chest. 

 

You will love her always. 

 


End file.
